


【佳昱】完美日记

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【佳昱】完美日记

马佳其实不愿意把他的小孩往那些带着些什么颜色的幻想里带。

 

他的小孩是一泓清泉，是天上一片云，是一朵软乎乎的棉花糖，像是他在意大利曾见过的洁白理石圣母像。他和他做爱的时候不敢逾矩，好言好语哄着小孩，北京人平时嘴里什么荤话没见过，遇到小孩就跟安了净化机似的。两个人常常接吻，甚少做爱，躺在床上小孩总愿意拱进他怀里撒娇，这让马佳不能也不愿意下手。

 

今天不行。马佳没来由想到微博上看来的一句话，应该立法禁止蔡程昱画这种烟熏妆。他的小孩眼神总是干净，让人没来由地联想到阿尔卑斯山脉上埋着头吃草的小羊羔，可是眼尾延展了眼线就不一样，妖妖媚媚的像是个尚处于懵懂期的小魅魔，让人又想站着抱他又想跪着操他。

 

马佳现在既不想站着抱他也不想跪着操他，他现在想站着操他。

 

应该在立法禁止蔡程昱化烟熏妆的同时禁止他涂唇釉。马佳向来直男，比洪之光都要不关注美妆，此时此刻根本看不清蔡程昱嘴上的唇釉是什么烂番茄色还是姨妈色。管什么颜色干嘛，总之是要沾在马佳勃起的小兄弟上。

 

小孩难得被主动要求，半跪下身解开马佳的西装裤，隔着内裤用手指生涩地描绘马佳的形状。他凭着之前看的小黄片的记忆把嘴唇凑上去要吻，被马佳摇摇头示意拒绝，于是只好抿抿嘴一发狠褪下了马佳朴实无华的平角裤。

 

蔡程昱藏着肉的手心软乎乎，热热地贴着他的已经半勃的阴茎，马佳拍拍他头顶示意他加快速度，蔡程昱只好怯怯地探出舌尖，一点一点从囊袋开始，像是吃一根要化掉的奶油雪糕一样舔马佳的性器，直到马佳的整根都泛着水光之后蔡程昱略张开口，含进马佳的前端。

 

之前蔡程昱一直觉得这种事儿怪恶心的，马佳也不愿意伤了他金贵的嗓子，所以两个人之间就没进行过这事儿。如今马佳的性器被裹进温软湿热的口腔里，不知道比后穴舒服多少倍，蔡程昱忽然含得更深的时候马佳绷紧腰腹的肌肉险些上头。

 

听到马佳牙缝里的吸气声蔡程昱抬起眼，带着勾人心魄的眼妆用稚嫩的眼神看着他，马佳努力克制住自己揪住他头发的欲望，声音带了点沙哑：“继续。”

 

于是得了命令的小魅魔继续卖力地工作，吞吐的时候软舌在口腔里打着旋描绘着马佳阴茎的形状，嘴角不知道沾了口水还是咸腥前液，在马佳的东西上留下亮晶晶的一层。蔡程昱的唇釉早就花了，打底也不知道被蹭到了哪里，一番动作下来有些缺氧，手却攀着马佳的大腿向上摸，直到摸到了马佳的手并与他十指相扣。

 

马佳特别吃这一套，或者是高潮的时候小孩神志不清地喊他的名字，或者是舒服到极点时一定要搂着马佳的脖子和他接吻，他们在性爱里总有什么是要交叉相融的，或是手或是舌尖或是呼吸，蔡程昱总会表现出小孩子一样的患得患失，一定要有什么证明他和马佳在性欲之外的另一层感情。马佳自然迎合他，然后给蔡程昱身上留下只属于自己的印记，平时装作老成的弟弟在他面前孩子一样撒娇，他怎么能不应允。

 

于是马佳扣住蔡程昱的手，另一只手摸着蔡程昱的额头。蔡程昱得了奖励一样吞得更深，马佳忽然有一瞬间神志不清，攥住手中小孩沾了许多发胶的头发将他压向自己胯下。蔡程昱忽然被操到喉咙发出一声猝不及防的呜咽，却还是怕碰疼了马佳极力地敛起牙齿，于是没擦干净的唇釉沾在狰狞的肉柱上。

 

马佳低头对上蔡程昱的视线。眼妆花成一片，延伸出来的眼线在眼角晕成一个圆形，马佳看着脏，于是单手捧起蔡程昱的脸，拇指揩了他的眼角把黑色延伸到他的太阳穴，像是拉菲奇抹在辛巴额头的艳丽的红。眼角的生理泪水随着马佳的动作滚落下来，性器上沾了没来得及擦掉的红色唇釉，马佳恍惚间觉得蔡程昱是被献祭给他的处子，他操他的喉咙破了他的身子留下淡淡的血迹。

 

他的处子自己动了，仿着刚刚马佳的力道和深度，从未有过的刺激让马佳没能推开蔡程昱。马佳最后还是回复了理智离开了小孩紧致的喉口，小孩却不愿离开，将马佳的精液尽数留在了口中，末了还无师自通地向马佳展现他吞精后干净的口腔。

 

马佳这才从情欲里回神。瞧瞧他都干了些什么，阴茎抵着喉咙口在男高音的口腔里进出，他把欲火泄在自己的小白云身上，他的小白云居然还乖顺地主动迎合。马佳心生烦躁自责，蔡程昱见状站起身贴上马佳面颊和他撒娇，发现自己的行为没有效果红着眼圈就要掉眼泪：“佳哥是不是不喜欢。”

 

听到小孩于平时不同的嗓音马佳更想给自己一个响亮的嘴巴。小孩继续在他肩窝里乱蹭：“不喜欢我下次不做了，佳哥别生气。”

 

“我怎么能生你的气……。”马佳只好叹了口气呼噜了一下小孩乱乱的头发，“下次不准这样了，啊。”

 

蔡程昱心说啥叫不准我这样明明这事是你让我干的，嘴上还是故意说傻话转移马佳的愧疚：“行行行，下次说啥都不干了，你管我叫哥我都不干了行了吧。”


End file.
